How The Truth Comes Out
by StumpyPeeps
Summary: Clark deals with his new situation, but his secret may cost him the thing he values most... Lana
1. The Beginning again

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or any of the characters and events associated with it.

Clark Kent sat in his loft pondering his situation. Lois Lane had been living with the Kent's for a while now, and things were beginning to return to normal for him (well… as normal as they could be). Besides, it was nice having another friend, especially with all the things that had been happening to him. His relationship with Lex had slowly been deteriorating, and he missed the companionship. His best friend, Pete, had moved away, but all these events seemed irrelevant when compared with Clark's greatest problem. He missed Lana. The one he loved for years. He missed her just being around him. She had been busy with Jason and in between being possessed by a witch and trying to find out the truth about her boyfriend, she had less and less time for Clark. Their trip to China had been the most time they had spent together since she had left for Paris. His recent relationship with Alicia did not help the two either.

Clark loved Lana, he never questioned that. He loved her more than he loved anything else in the world. If given the choice, he would give up anything, even his powers, for her. The time in which they had been together was Clark's fondest memory. He remembered how happy it made him to hold her in his arms. He also remembered how he eventually hurt her. Every time he thought they would have a chance to be together, something always got in the way. He wanted to be with her, but she did not deserve the 'baggage' that Clark came with. The only thing Clark wanted more than to be with her was for Lana to be happy. She could never be happy without knowing Clark's secret, and that would be too much of a burden, as shown by Pete. He also feared her response. If he wanted to open up to her completely, so that they could be together, he would have to tell her that he had killed her parents. He was an alien, he was different then everybody else, and as much as he wanted to deny it, he did not know how he could live if Lana did not accept him. No, he could not allow himself to be with Lana because he loved her too much. He may like another woman, he may even love another woman, but he would never love anyone the way he loved Lana Lang.

Lana sat on her couch while reading a magazine, and enjoying a glass of milk. She had been very content with her life. Sure it had been a little rough (being possessed by a witch was never easy), but nonetheless, she was somewhat content. She had been living with Jason for some time now, and she was beginning to question whether he was the one she wanted to spend her life with. She had feelings for him, but they were not the same way she felt about Cla…

Her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of a cell phone. She heard Jason pick it up.

"Hello? No, not here. I'll be right there. No it's no problem. See you Lex." Jason closes his phone and walked to where Lana was sitting.

"Lex needs you again?" Lana asked.

"Yeah, I'll be back soon though, I promise," Jason replied reassuringly. Before Lana could reply, Jason was already on his way out. Lana sat there confused. After a minute, she heard a knock at the door. Hoping it was Jason coming back to say goodbye, she hurried to the door. To her disappointment it was the postman.

"Miss Lang?" he asked.

"Yes that's me," she replied.

"I'm extremely sorry, but we found a letter in our offices. It was sent months ago. We apologize for the inconvenience."

"It's no problem. Thank you."

As Lana closed the door, she wondered who she could have gotten a letter from. She opened it up and saw it was from Alicia.

What do you think? Please review and tell me if it blows or if you want to see it continue.


	2. The Letter

I don't own Smallville and stuff

Chapter 2

"Alicia?" Lana thought out loud. Lana was extremely confused. Alicia and Lana had never been remotely close. Lana disliked Alicia as much as anyone, even after she had died. It may be selfish and mean, but deep down, Lana knew that Alicia had struck at Lana in way that hurt her. Even though Clark denied it, Alicia had said that Clark had told her his secret. No matter what either of them said, this hurt Lana (even more than the fact that Alicia had tried to kill her).

Lana's first instinct was to throw the letter away. Alicia had given her a sad attempt at an apology when they last saw each other, and the fact that she had dated Clark was not too comforting to Lana either. Still, the letter intrigued her. She wanted to see what Alicia possibly could have said. She checked the date, and it was written a day before she was killed. Although she had doubts, Lana decided to open the letter…

As Clark finished moving the hay in his barn, he went inside his house to change into better clothes.

"Smallville?" asked a familiar voice.

"Yeah, Lois? What do you need?" Clark replied.

"Just wanted to see if you had come inside yet. Got those chores done pretty fast, didn't you?" Lois questioned in her usual sarcastic manner.

"Yeah, and they would go a lot faster if you helped. I have the perfect job for you spreading manure." Clark responded.

"Well I would, but I know you do not want your favorite chore taken away," Lois replied.

"Wow, you're a real friend. Thanks," Clark said with a smirk.

In the recent months, Lois and Clark, despite their constant bantering, had grown somewhat closer. This confused Clark. He still had immense feelings for Lana, but she had obviously moved on. He thought he had lost his chance with her. Lois' was a new feeling, but he was unsure if it was actual feelings, or just a newfound friendship.

"Lois, tell my parents I'll be in the loft," Clark stated as he left to sit with his thoughts.

"Have fun," Lois said with a smirk, and although she would not admit it, she was beginning to see the small town farm boy in a different.

"Ok, here goes nothing," Lana said as she opened the letter.

_Dear Lana,_

_I know I was the last person you were expecting to get a letter from. First, I want to apologize again for how I acted. I had tried to kill you a couple of months ago. That is inexcusable. I hope someday you can forgive me for it, but I understand if you can't. I know someone tried to murder you, but you have to believe me. It was not me. My letter, though, is not an alibi. In fact, it is the hardest thing I have ever had to write in my life. At first, I was obsessed with Clark. I felt I needed him to live. He was like a drug. I got treatment, but, even after we met again, I still was a little obsessed. To tell you the truth, I still am a little obsessed, but something amazing happened. Clark, no matter how bad I got, he continued to accept me, and give me a chance. Clark is the most special person I have ever met. Still, I realized that he deserves the chance to be happy. As much as I want to, I can not make him as happy as he deserves to be. Lana, the guy goes around and saves people's lives everyday, he deserves his own TV show. Lana I never liked you, but not for the reason you think. I think you are an okay person actually (yeah, in case you were wondering, that was hard to say). Lana the reason I don't like you is because of the looks. Clark is the master of keeping secrets. You, of all people, should know that, but when you look at his eyes you, can always tell the truth. He can not hide when you look at his eyes. No matter what he tells you, no matter what he does, Lana he still loves you, and not the teenage love that is so common. He really loves you. I can see it in his eyes. When he looks at me, I see the look of someone who accepts me, wants to be with me, and generally enjoys my company. When I see him look at your eyes, I see so much more. I see pain, anguish, regret, and, most of all, I see longing. He needs you Lana. He masks it very well. He hates every minute he is not with you. He told me a little about when you two went out (I had to pry the information from him). He said that it was his secrets that kept you apart. No Lana, it is the consequences that knowing his secret will cause that scares him. Lana he would do anything for you. You may think that you two have grown apart, and maybe you have, but he still longs for you. I know you think that his secret can not harm you, but, the truth is, it could get you hurt, and Clark would not be able to live with himself if anything ever happened to you in order to save his secret. It's funny, I can always tell when he's thinking of you. He gets the most distinct look on his face. At first it looks as though he is happy, but the expression is quickly replaced by a sense of regret and failure. Lana, you may think I am the last person who would have sent you a letter like this, but I want, no I need Clark to be happy. He could learn to be with me, maybe even learn to love me, but he needs you to be happy. Seeing with Jason is tearing him apart. He knows you are becoming serious with him. If you love Jason, and see no future with Clark, then tell him. He will need to learn to live without you. But if you love him, confront him about his feelings for you. _

_I have to be honest with you. I lied. He never told me his secret. I discovered it on my own, and he was forced to reveal it to me. Lana his secret is a touchy matter for him. The truth is, I think he likes me more for the fact that I know his secret, more than on actual love. He needs someone to talk to. I will reveal anything to you except his secret. All I am going to say is, he has saved you a lot, a lot more than he would let you believe. That reminds me. Didn't you ever find it strange that you were sucked up into a tornado, your truck was ripped into about 2 million pieces, yet you managed only to get a mild concussion? Here's a little secret; that was no accident. It also was not an accident that you saw Clark before you got sucked in. Between you and me, it is no accident that he always finds a way to save you. Let's just say he is super. Lana he wants to be with you, and he wants to tell you his secret, but he is scared. He is scared of you! You, more than anyone else, have power over him. If you rejected him, I do not know if he would ever be the same. You hold his heart in his hands every time you look at him. _

_Lana, bottom line, I want you to make Clark happy. You are the only who can make him truly happy. I have tried to make it as clear as I can, but some things you have to talk to Clark about yourself. If nothing else, know that he loves you, and he has resisted you because he does not want you to get hurt. He needs you. If nothing else, please talk to him. You owe him that much._

_Alicia_

Lana read the letter five times. "He still…lo…lo..loves me?" she stammered.The wave of emotion hit her, and she did not know what to do. She just started to cry because things in her life just got a lot more complicated.

What do you think? I know Alicia was a pretty crazy character, but she deserves one last act of goodwill towards Clark. She just loved him, yes it was obsessive, but I thought she did care for him. Thank you for reading, and whether you hated it or loved it, please review.


	3. The Plot Thickens

"Luthor, what do you need now?" the brash Jason asked as he walked in.

"That's no way to greet me. Why, I just called you to give you details on our new assignment," Lex said.

"What new assignment?" Jason inquired.

"Despite our failure in China, I have discovered the location of the two remaining crystals. We leave first thing tomorrow." Lex answered.

"I don't think I can go. My relationship with Lana is already in rough waters. I don't think I can lie to her again." Jason answered.

"Well, Jason, I guess I was mistaken. I thought you wanted to get the crystals, to find all the answers, to be able to be a real man for Lana. As it turns out, however, you are just another fool. Let me ask you a question. Do you think Lana would give up her life's goal to stay and 'make nice'?" Lex asked.

"Listen, I am not going to be manipulated by your head games. I am staying." Jason asserted.

"That's fine with me. I'll just find the stones, and keep the answers to the universe to myself." Lex continued to manipulate.

_I can't let Lex go by himself. If he finds the crystals without me, there is no telling what he'll do with the power they would bring. "_Alright Luthor, I'm in. I'll be back here in the morning to leave. Where are we going?" Jason asked.

"And ruin the surprise? I'm not telling you. By the way, I hope we actually get the crystals this time. Have any idea what happened last time?" Lex asked knowing Jason had hidden the crystal from him, but had gotten it stolen.

"No, anyway I'll see you tomorrow at 8," Jason said as he rushed out to avoid having to talk to Lex anymore.

Lex knew that Jason was lying. His father had revealed that Jason had found the first crystal in China, but did not tell Lex about it. He was going to have to keep a closer eye on him from now on.

Jason walked in that night, and found Lana asleep. He looked at her. She had obviously been crying about something. He was going to wake her to talk, but he decided to let her sleep. He just got in bed, and prepared to break the news of his trip to her in the morning.

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Lana asked, obviously very perturbed by what he was saying.

"I have to go with Lex to find the other crystals," Jason said as he continued packing.

"But you said that you would no longer obsess over those things. You said that we could be happy together." Lana cried out.

"Well what do want me to do? Sit home and play house husband. I promise this is the last time. I just need to get some answers," Jason said. At that time a horn could be heard.

"Lana, I have to go. I'm going for us. Once I come back, everything will be different I promise. Lana…I love you," he said as he looked up into her tearing eyes.

"Jason, I… I don't know what to say. I have feelings for you, but is it fair that you say this to me now? Right before you are going to leave? I'm sorry Jason, but I don't feel comfortable saying I love you." Lana said staring back at him.

"This is about Clark isn't it?" Jason asked, clearly upset with her response.

"This has nothing to do with Clark. This is about us. You decide to leave, and to try and reconcile everything you say you love me." Lana stated, also becoming upset.

"Fine, but I see the way he looks at you, and you at him. There is something between you two….I have to go. Goodbye Lana." He said as he kissed her goodbye.

"Goodbye," Lana said as she collapsed on the ground. He had just left her, and with the letter, she had no idea what to do.

Clark's eyes opened slowly. He had spent the night in the loft, sleeping on his couch. He got up to stretch, but realized it was 7:45. He had to be at school in 20 minutes, and he still had chores to do (a task that, with his powers, was easy, but with Lois there he could not risk her seeing him). He decided to skip his chores, until he got back from school, and got ready for school.

Clark was ready in about fifteen minutes, and saw Lois on his way out.

"Hey Smallville, need a ride to school?" Lois asked.

"No, I think I'll walk," Clark replied, knowing he could run faster than she could drive him.

"Suit yourself," Lois replied.

"Thanks anyway," Clark said as he rushed out the door to super-speed to school.

On his way to the Luthor mansion, Jason talked on his cell phone.

"Don't worry, they don't suspect anything….No I'll fix everything with Lana when I get back… You won't lose her…Our plan will work, when we get the crystals and the powers that they contain…I'll talk to you when I get to the location so you can meet me there. Alright. I am arriving… talk to you later Mom."

Thanks for all the reviews. They were all very helpful. Sorry, this chapter was kind of boring, but I needed a chapter to develop the story. Hope you liked it. Thanks again.


End file.
